


A Little Sensitive

by Star_Jelly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: While the two hunker down for a movie night, Roman notices Virgil getting teary-eyed at a particularly sad scene
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 57





	A Little Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with and wrote this in a day, so sorry if it sounds a little dopey

“Eugene!”  
Roman sat opposite Virgil on the couch as Tangled was nearing it’s end. To be honest, he was zoning out a bit. He had seen this movie kind of a lot, it had become one of his go-to’s in Disney marathons. Maybe it was time to change things up a bit. Maybe...  
He turned his head to see Virgil; to be honest, he was surprised he agreed to a movie night. Roman usually picked Disney movies and he knew Virgil didn’t like them, or at least he acted like he didn’t. He expected him to be pointing out plot holes or making snarky comments throughout the whole movie, but he was surprisingly quiet. He was looking intently at the screen, arm resting against his folded leg, hand positioned so that the side of his pointer finger was pressed against his mouth. His shoulders were shaking a bit. And that look on his face—wait..  
“Virgil, are you crying?”  
Virgil looked mortified for a minute. “N-No!”  
“Virgil, I can literally see tears running down your face, you can’t hide it.”  
He blew out a frustrated breath, quickly wiping away his tears with his hoodie sleeve. “Look, it’s been a while since I’ve seen this movie, it’s just hitting me harder than I remember, ok?” He sniffed, turning away.  
“You don’t have to be ashamed, you know. If I had a penny for all the times I’ve cried watching Disney movies..”  
Virgil sighed and sniffled again, looking away.  
Roman pauses before scooting closer to Virgil and putting an arm around him. He stiffened at this.  
“There’s nothing wrong with crying, Brad Pitiful.”  
With a grumble, Virgil plunked his head against Roman’s shoulder. He knew crying was ok, but that didn’t make doing it in front of others any less embarrassing. He wanted to state this point to Roman, but ended up falling silent. He guessed he just wasn’t used to getting this kind of a response when he cried.  
Roman was rubbing Virgil’s upper arm now. Virgil tensed at this before quickly relaxing. He cursed himself for this, it felt a little odd allowing someone to comfort him like this, but he couldn’t help but melt at his touch. He sighed, letting himself relax against Roman as the movie drew to a close.


End file.
